


By Way of Science

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Harm to Animals, Mostly mentioned but like! Its big mt, Pre-Relationship, Pre-War, Reader-Insert, When did i actually write this one? Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "Yes, that's me! Sorry to worry you, Gabe just likes to come in here sometimes."
Relationships: Borous & Gabe (Fallout), Borous/Reader (Fallout)
Series: Reader Inserts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Kudos: 5





	By Way of Science

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

No, being a scientist at Big MT was not all it had cracked up to be, especially considering that (Y/N) hadn't seen the actual sun in around two years. 'Oh well,' she thought dryly. 'Who needs sunlight when you've got science.'

Currently (Y/N) was running samples of some drug or another, being that the sedative they were currently using on the Nightstalkers wasn't working as well as anyone would like, which had resulted in several injuries already.

She began to hum to herself, not even hearing anyone enter the lab, and almost jumping when her unused hand was met by a cold, slimy thing. (Y/N) looked down and smiled.

"Hi, Gabe!" She cooed at the head of the department's dog. Gabe often liked to run around when Dr. Borous was doing his own thing around the facility, and to the best of her knowledge, Borous just let him.

The dog still wasn't looking great, with a few patches of the missing, but (Y/N) figured he looked a little better than last time she'd seen him at least. She didn't know what was wrong with the poor thing, and there was no way she was going to ask.

But (Y/N) set back to work, occasionally pausing to pat Gabe on the head so he would stop whining for attention. The samples had just finished in the centrifuge when he went over to the open door, whined and came back.

And then entered the head of the department into her tiny lab, looking around dramatically. "Ah, there you are, Gabe!" Hearing about his grandstanding and actually witnessing it were two very different things . He accentuated things a little bit strangely, yes but it only added to his dramatic flair. "I had worried about you."

"G-Good morning, Dr. Borous," (Y/N) manages to stammer out, although it's difficult. He's very tall, and a little bit intimidating, actually. Save for his mustache, at least. That was...quite frankly the least intimidating thing ever. In fact it was pretty cute.

Only after she speaks does he seem to notice that she is there, leaning on a counter, letting his dog. "Oh. Greetings, you must be Dr. (L/N)."

Okay, that was weird. Unless he memorized the names and faces of everyone in his department, there was no reason at all for him to know her name. She hadn't been assigned to any especially important projects or anything. "Yes, that's me. Sorry to worry you, Gabe just likes to come in here sometimes."

He thinks for a second. "Really? He's very smart, you know. He only likes good people." A simple, quiet "Oh" is the only response that she can make. At least he keeps talking after that, loud as ever. "What do you happen to be working on?"

Finally something she can manage. Talking about work is easy. "Oh, it's a sedative for the Nighstalkers. They've been causing some problems, so we've got to come up with something stronger. Not so they're just straight up out, but so they're docile enough to handle and ship to X-8."

"I see," Borous says, and work seemed easier to talk about for him, too. "What are you using currently?"

"A watered down Ketamine, because that's sort of all we have and we haven't got the order signed off on an alternative yet." (Y/N) looks down to see Gabe nuzzling her hand, upset that both of their attentions are not on him. She smiles and pets him some more.

Borous shifts his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other. "Oh. That's...that's my job, isn't it?" She tried to smile nicely and nod. " Maybe... " he coughs and suddenly the bravado is gone. "Perhaps we could get dinner and I could look over it?" He must be pretty lonely, if he wants to have dinner with her, but she still nods.

It would be nice to break routine for once, and he's got a cute dog, which is absolutely a bonus. "Well, I will see you after work, then." They both cough awkwardly and finally she's alone in her lab again, deciding that there is one (1) good thing about living in the Big MT science facility.


End file.
